The Tears of Padfoot
by Roxanne Lowell
Summary: A story about how much Sirius black lost, mostly romantic and some parts are tragic but i haven't posted them yet, i haven't posted the entire thing because i was wondering if i should continue it i have added some characters but i don't own harry potter


_**Preface**_

_**James hailed Sirius from the center of the lake. Sirius was sitting on the shore watching the girls walk past giggling, he smiled. James yelled again, louder this time**_

"_Come on in, it's nice and cold, or are you to busy sunbathing"_

"_**I am not sunbathing, it's the middle of winter what are you crazy!" **_

_**Sirius retorted. They had had a very strange winter it hadn't snowed much at all but it was still pretty cold and everyone expected winter to come in a couple of weeks. As Sirius stripped off his shirt to dive in the water some giggles erupted from a bush quite close to were he was on the shore of the lake. Sirius stopped to give the encouraging giggles a winning smile and a wink, before diving in and coming up beside a fuming Potter.**_

"_**Do you always have to do that?"**_

"_**Of course I do!"**_

_**James rolled his eyes Sirius was quite a piece of work. **_

"_**So I saw you checking' out Lily on the shore, still haven't gotten over her?"**_

" _**I dunno but it's just not fair that she is like the only girl who doesn't like me"**_

"_**Oh c'mon dude at least she doesn't still like me"**_

_**James whipped his head around as he had been looking at lily**_

"_**What she never liked you!"**_

"_**Oh yeah then why in the third year did she kiss me?"**_

_**Sirius looked at potter and noticed the warning signs, nostrils flaring totally still,**_

"_**Relax dude she doesn't like me anymore"**_

"_**How do you know?"**_

"_**Cause last time I kissed her she wouldn't let me tongue her and she pulled away and slapped me then,"**_

_**Sirius added in to relax an even more furious James**_

"_**She looked over at you, and walked away from me to sit closer to you"**_

_**James furious face changed quickly to a boyish grin and he yelled to the lakeshore**_

"_**Hey lily"**_

_**He made a sharp well-done dive under the water. When he came up he heard someone yelling with laughter but ignored it. Then when he saw Lily join in with Sirius in the laughter he had to look at Black. Sirius just pointed, laughing to hard to breath, right behind him at where it seemed everyone, including the beautiful Lily, was looking. There it was James red swimming trunks. Sirius snatched them and laughed as Potter chased him all around the lake. **_

_**Sirius once more repeated the story of the lost swimming trunks as Lily sat down. Even as Sirius repeated it for the fifth time, James still blushed just remembering it. It was a week until the Christmas ball and James was looking forward to it but he was going to have to work hard over that week to get lily to go to the ball with him, he glanced over at her, well she was definitely worth it just look at those-**_

"_**Hey potter I am a person not an art gallery"**_

_**Lily snapped and walked off. James slumped in his seat and he heard Sirius and Wormtail snickering softly**_

"_**Oh save it"**_

_**James snapped and went up after lily. **_

_**The Hero**_

_**They returned to the common room and even Roxanne the new girl laughed as James poor story was repeated once again. She had stayed back in the common room to study and had gotten something to eat but no one knew how. Lily was sitting next to her complaining about boys, and Marie and Lucius were sitting in the corner snuggling. Marie and Lucius had been together as long as anyone could remember. James had proved faithful in always letting Lucius in with his invisibility cloak. (Lucius is partly good in this story but don't worry he turns evil soon enough) Roxanne, who had just arrived a couple days ago, sat wearing her robes open over muggle clothing, tight red dress and knee-high black leather boots. Her mother was a muggle fashion designer and so she always wore muggle clothing while everyone wore robes. All the girls were whispering about how she dressed and how sluttish it was and well so were the boys. She didn't mean to be sluttish that's just what she wore. Lucius was the only one who talked to her really and they were related. She had been good friends with him ever since diapers. She always smiled at him but when he offered her to come over and sit by him she would shake her head. The rest of the boys were debating about who should talk to her first. They asked James first he was always the one to want a pretty girl but he shook his head thinking of Lily and how he had planned on trying to prove to her he wasn't that kind of guy. Finally they agreed on Sirius who was already going out with a girl but that was soon changed and everyone looked up to see s girl run crying out of the room. They all watched as he approached the girl, **_

"_**Hey"**_

_**He said cautiously. She looked up, and smiled warmly. **_

"_**Would you like to ask me something?"**_

_**She said. He answered.**_

"_**Yeah, well I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date, tonight meet me here at say eight okay?"**_

_**She smiled warmly and looked over him she pretty much summed him up. He could supposedly get any girl he wanted and was known for that. He also was way over-confident she would definitely l have to change that. **_

"_**First of all hear me out,"**_

_**She said**_

"_**You are way too overconfident so No not tonight you need to learn to ask me the right way instead of strutting up like and overconfident rooster."**_

_**He laughed nervously**_

"_**You're kidding right"**_

"_**No, not right know. You need to shape up your act Lucius knows the right way to ask me, Oh and that green shirt really doesn't go with your pants. I'm going up so I can get some time to myself, un-interrupted time"**_

_**She said as she strutted up the stairs. Sirius of course got a chance to be laughed at and all the girls ignored him for the rest of the day. That is how Roxy became a hero, and saved Sirius from being to over-confident.**_

_**The right way**_

_**Sirius had never before been told no when he was asking someone out and he was determined to go out with this Roxy now. Other words his record would be broken. It was the middle of the night and he didn't want anyone else to find out so he quietly crept out of bed borrowed James invisibility cloak and crept over to the slither in dorms, he found Lucius sleeping. He poked him**_

"_**Hey Lucius, wake up!"**_

_**He whispered loudly. **_

"_**What?"**_

_**Lucius said groggily**_

"_**Shhhh, I need to ask you something"**_

"_**Oh about that Roxy thing"**_

_**Lucius didn't need Sirius to talk any more so he didn't even bother pretending no to know he really wanted to get to sleep.**_

"_**On your knees and you have to know her"**_

"_**Wait on your knees!"**_

_**Lucius laughed**_

"_**Yup, it really works"**_

"_**How long does it take me to "know" her"?**_

"_**Oh a couple of days go back to bed"**_

_**Sirius got up from his crouching position and crept back over to his dorm.**_

_**The next day Sirius spent every second with Roxy who pretended that nothing had even happen. They were flirting Roxy giggling like crazy all during class on Saturday. They didn't even stop when the entire class was watching them and Professor Binns was standing right in front of them Ahem-ing. **_

_**Sirius asked her out on the second day the right way and she finally accepted. Soon they, like any other couple that included Sirius, they were snogging everywhere. So Sirius's record wasn't broken and Roxy had met her perfect match. **_

_**First Date**_

_**There was going to be a trip to Hogsmeade on Tuesday and everyone was going. It had finally started to snow on Tuesday three days before the Friday dance. Sirius and Roxy were going on a date in Madame Puddifoots but as soon as they walked in they both let out a snort of disgust and turned around to go to The Three Broomsticks. They each ordered a butter beer and sat down next to James and Remus. Lilly was trying to teach them a muggle game called poker, with a set of hard paper cards with numbers on them. Roxy watched and Sirius quickly caught on turning out to be quite good at gambling. Roxy shuffled the cards and ended up playing on the second game of seven-card no-peek. They played on flirting laughing and joking until five when they all set out to return to Hogwarts. As they went back James and Sirius ran ahead and disappeared around the corner warily Lilly Remus and Roxy came around the corner when nothing happened they exploded with laughter about their tiptoe feet and nervous glances they finally finished being relieved when they were pelted with snowballs flown through the air magically they all pulled out their wands to a huge snowball fight. James and Lilly against Sirius Remus and Roxy. Roxy took out her wand and quickly constructed a small snow shield while Sirius and Remus hurled the snowballs over the snow wall. Roxy finished the wall and collapsed against the wall laughing Sirius noted a lull and leaned over for a quick kiss. Or at least he had presumed a quick kiss, he kissed her and she willingly let his tongue slip into her mouth for the first time. He moaned and moved closer to her holding her to him with his arm and stroking her hair with the other. They kissed until Lilly and James collapsed the snow fortress and Remus was calling out for help. The wall fell on them like a cold bucket of ice. Sirius looked up surprised that he was outside. **_

"_**What! How did that happen we're winning aren't we?"**_

_**James laughed and said**_

"_**No, we had a little distraction planned?"**_

_**Sirius glared at Roxy who looked back innocently**_

"_**What you know I love muggle nail polish, I can't get it anywhere around where I live!"**_

_**She said holding up a small bottle of muggle nail polish. Sirius had to laugh and Lilly smiled at James, who of course pretending to be just grateful gave her a hug, he held her a bit tight and she coughed pushing him away and gasping**_

"_**Gees, I can't breathe when you do that!"**_

_**He smiled and leaned in quickly kissing her and grabbing her scarf running towards the castle. She gasped at the kiss and as the cool air whipped at her bare neck, she ran after James and her grifindoor scarf.**_

_**(hey, uhhm please review and let me know if I should continue or not sorry it's not really that great it's my first fanfic)**_


End file.
